


A Novel Idea

by CuddlesandChocolateCake



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Books, Fluff, London Underground, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlesandChocolateCake/pseuds/CuddlesandChocolateCake
Summary: Based off of this prompt: "i honestly want to meet my true love when i’m sitting on the subway and he’s sitting opposite from me and we realise we’re reading the same book."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I come up with when I'm bored and procrastinating... 
> 
> This prompt came from Nehemesis's Tumblr page, so go ahead and check them out! (and me, if you're so inclined...) Enjoy!

_Thank the gods_ , I thought as a seat opened up in front of me, and I sat down with a satisfied huff. I had several stops left before my own, and I’d been dying to read the book Mor had gotten me the other day. Finally, I pulled out the brand-new paperback, running a hand along the unmarred cover, feeling the ridges and bumps from the raised title: _Throne of Glass_. 

Gently, I cracked open the book and began reading. 

_“After a year of slavery in the Salt Mines of Endovier, Celaena Sardothien was accustomed to being escorted everywhere in shackles and at sword-point.”_

The world fell away as I descended into the written world in my hands. I zipped through the first few chapters as I fell more and more in love with the characters, and everything around me faded away. 

_“Don’t make such a face,” Philippa called over her shoulder. “It squishes that little nose of yours.”_

Before I could stop myself, I laughed out loud, and promptly clapped a hand over my mouth. Thankfully, not many people noticed, and I was about to go back to my book when I heard soft, undeniably male laughter coming from the seat across from mine. I looked up, prepared to scowl at whoever it was, but the thought flew from my head when I beheld the man. Startlingly violet eyes looked mischievously into my own, and silken black hair fell carelessly aver his forehead. He was smirking slightly, amusement dancing around his mouth, and it was simultaneously infuriating and captivating. 

I gave him what I hoped was an unimpressed stare. “It must be a good book,” he commented in a deep, silken voice and I suppressed a slight shiver, which I told myself was simply the autumn chill. It was then that I noticed that he, too, had a novel perched in his lap, though he was about halfway through his. 

“What are you reading?” he asked, and instead of trying to explain the plot, I merely lifted the book to give him a view of the cover. I glared at him as his lips curved into an amused smile and he laughed softly. He definitely wasn’t the first person to laugh at my choice of reading material, but it still annoyed me every time someone made fun of me for liking YA novels. It was a point of view, not a genre. 

But before I turned back to my novel, he held up his own. It was the exact same book. An embarrassed chuckle escaped my lips, and I smiled bashfully. 

Overhead, I heard the robotic female voice announce the stop as the train began to brake.  _Prythian Park. Please mind the gap._ Right. I hastily placed the receipt on my page and closed the book. Regretfully, I turned to the man and said, “This is my stop. I hope you enjoy the book.” Then I made my way through the crowd of people and stepped off the train.

I took a moment to tighten my coat around me in a futile attempt to ward off the cold, and as I was putting my scarf back on, I heard a smooth voice say, “Would you like to grab a coffee so we can talk about it?” 

I froze. Turning around slowly, I found the man from the train smiling at me, the question dancing in his eyes. “I hear it’s a great series.” 

I huffed a laugh.  _Smooth_ , I thought, but I was a sucker for a bookworm. At least I knew we’d have something to talk about. So I nodded. “Sure.” 

He held out a hand and I shook it, his golden tan making my already pale skin look even paler. 

“Rhysand,” he offered. “But you can call me Rhys.”

“Feyre. You didn’t follow me off the train, did you?” I asked jokingly, narrowing my eyes, though I seriously wondered if he had. 

“Lucky for me, this happens to be my stop as well. Though I very well might have. It’s not often I find someone with such good taste in literature.” I snorted. That was a first. “Are you free now? I know this great place over in Velaris Square…” 

“I’ve actually got to catch another train,” I said apologetically, “but here’s my number, if you want to grab coffee later.” I fished out a pen from my purse and scribbled my number on the receipt, handing it to him. I’d find my spot later. 

“I’d like that very much. Can I walk you there?”

 

* * *

 

I got the chance to read some more of the book on the train back home that night, and I was not disappointed. It was a great read. I got about two hundred pages in before my stop was called out and I walked the rest of the way home. 

After finally changing out of my uniform and pulling on my pyjamas, I crawled gratefully into bed, flicking off the lights as I went. Cocooning myself in blankets, I burrowed deep into the covers and pulled out my phone, seeing if I’d missed any messages. Sure enough, I had a text waiting for me from a number I didn’t recognize, although I was pretty sure I knew whom it belonged to. 

**Unknown, 10:28 pm: _Just finished the book. Looking forward to talking to you about it, if you’d still like to. Are you free tomorrow?_**

_He reads as fast as I do_ , I thought approvingly. Hadn’t he only been halfway through it when I met him? I chuckled and typed a response. 

**Me, 10:28 pm: _Sounds good. No spoilers!_**

I set my phone’s alarm for 6:30 the following morning before plugging it in and putting it on my bedside table. I briefly contemplated reading for a while more, but I was already dreading getting up for work tomorrow, and I had the train ride in the morning to catch up, so lay back down and closed my eyes. As I was drifting off to sleep, I heard my phone vibrate again. I checked the message and smiled. I was looking forward to meeting this mysterious man again.

**Unknown, 10:29 pm: _I wouldn’t dream of it._**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think, and come check me out on Tumblr if you feel like it :)  
> All quotes were sourced from Throne of Glass, by Sarah J. Maas, and are copyright of Sarah J. Maas.


End file.
